With rapid advancement or technologies, modern electronic products are fast developing, and thus bringing people great convenience and improving their living qualities. This is especially true for the portable electronic products paying attention on compactness and lightness, for example, notebook computer, personal digital assistants, and mobile phones. Most current electronic products requiring input information need input devices such as keyboards and mice. Because the input devices described above do not comply with the development trend of simplicity and lightness, a new-generation input device, touch pad, has been widely applied to various electronic products for replacing the original input devices. A touch pad has a touch region corresponding to the display area of the display of the electronic product. Thereby, by sliding or touching the touch region of the touch pad using his finger or a stylus, a user can operate all the functional icons displayed on the display of the electronic product and hence controlling the electronic product to execute the corresponding functions.
The touch pad according to prior art has the touch functions of moving cursor and controlling windows only. A current touch pad already has the key functions equivalent to the left and right keys of a mouse. Nonetheless, when a user uses the touch functions of a click pad for browsing, he could possibly press the click pad and activate the key functions falsely, resulting in interruption of browsing.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a key control device for click pad. By using the key control device according to the present disclosure, the key functions of the click pad can be shut down or activated for avoiding activating the key functions of the click pad falsely during browsing using the touch functions of the click pad on a notebook computer and interrupting the browse.